1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an audio-video entertainment apparatus and method, and particularly relates to an audio device for use in conjunction with and as an addition to a visual display unit (such as a television) and with an interconnected audio system (such as a home stereo system or home theater system). The interconnected system is able to provide time sequenced and selected supplemental audio content which is supplemental to both the television picture and to the audio content of the audio-visual program (i.e., such as a television program). The supplemental audio content is provided in a spontaneous dynamic environment allowing for and promoting interaction of a view with the television program being watched.
For example, the present invention may be used to provide time-sequenced supplemental audio content (i.e., provided in addition to the audio content of a television program, or in addition to the audio/video content of a VHS or DVD video file, for example) in a spontaneous dynamic environment in order to enhance and accentuate the experience of viewing a sporting or other dramatic active event. Moreover, supplemental audio content is provided in a spontaneous dynamic environment by use of the inventive apparatus and method with a minimum of viewer distraction required to operated the apparatus. Such a spontaneous dynamic environment encourages infectious group enthusiasm, and enhances and improves the group experience of watching live or pre-recorded sporting events, such as foot ball and basket ball games, at home on television. A simulation of live attendance of the sporting event is thus achieved at home.
Further, the apparatus and method embodying the present invention may be incorporated into or made integral with another home electronic entertainment device (such as a television, VHS, or DVD player), or into a home theatre system (i.e., one capable of providing surround sound, for example).
That is, the selected supplemental audio content is provided, for example, to users of the audio-video apparatus along with the video images provided by the television, and along with the regular television audio content, which also plays through the user's home stereo or home theater system. The present audio-video entertainment apparatus provides substantially instantaneous random access to multiple files of selected supplemental audio content, such as cheers, music clips, novelty sound tracks (i.e., stamping feet, clapping hands, or even Bronx cheers, for example), and to stadium fight songs, in order enhance the infectious group viewing and listening experience of the users of the system. Overall, the viewing experience of those in a group watching sporting events at home can thus be made much more like the live experience of actual stadium attendance, with encouragement of the same infectious group enthusiasm, interaction, mutuality, and an overarching general “game ambiance.” In fact, by use of the present invention, audio content that is additional to, more creative than, and more exciting than that experienced in the stadium by those actually attending the event can be achieved.
2. Related Technology
Audio players have been known for some considerable time. For example, a cassette tape recorder and player can be employed to add selected supplemental audio content played along with the audio of a television program. This selected supplemental audio content can even be mixed with and played over the same home stereo speakers or home theater speakers that the user is employing to provide the regular television audio content. In this way, such supplements as cheers, boos, fight songs, and novelty sound tracks, can be played along with the audio content of a sporting event, for example.
However, in the use of a cassette tape recorder and player for such a purpose, the selection of the desired audio clip, cheer, sound track, or other supplemental audio content, is awkward and time consuming to accomplish. This is the case in part because the cassette tape recorder has only sequential access to the audio content on any particular tape, and in part because the audio content of a particular tape is very limited. The greater the storage capacity of the tape, the longer is required to access any particular content on that tape. Thus, in the unpredictable and spontaneous dynamic environment of a real-time sporting event, time is simply not sufficient to access desired supplemental audio content from a list of available content located on a cassette tape, and to play the selected audio content in supplement to the live (or prerecorded) action of a sporting event as the event unfolds for the home viewers.
As an alternative to use of a cassette tape recorder and player, an MP3 recorder and player might be considered for such use. However, while the MP3 recorder and player offers semi-random access to the audio content recorded within the device, selection of the available content and providing of this content along with regular audio content of a televised live sporting event is not conveniently accomplished. That is, the MP3 player is not configured to mix the audio sources easily with the home theatre system, does not provide for beginning and ending manipulations of the added audio content to blend this content with the regular audio of a television program, and also does not provide the user with a remote control and indication capability. Such deficiencies of the MP3 player largely rule out its use in the context contemplated by the present invention.